


Doble Date?

by Ashery24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because ToA sucks, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Jason, Reyna and Nico's relationship is still very new and somewhat uncomfortable. Anubis has the solution.





	Doble Date?

**Author's Note:**

> It is about 5:30 am and after an hour and a half without being able to sleep (3-4: 30) I decided to write. And as a good writer I ignored my-recurring-and-important-with-deadline-fic (For the SINF Bang) and wrote this. In other subjects ToA doesn't exist and Solangelo doesn't exist either. At least in my world and therefore in my fics. Also in my world it was Sadie who had the crush with Zia (and this is pseudocanon because of the way she talks about her) and Walter and Anubis were after an oblivious Carter (maybe one day I will write about it) and they didn't merge/fuse. They managed to recover the spell for Walter and Anubis "only appear in places where there is death" is garbage because he is the only god with that "exception"

Nico and Anubis were at their monthly meeting. They had been friends since Nico had fled from the Camp after the war against Kronos and Anubis had found him sleeping on a graveyard bench.

  
At first there had been some tension between them but they quickly realized that they had more in common than not just their physical appearance.

  
Since then they met once a month to exchange experiences.

  
The last thing Nico knew about Anubis was that Walt, Carter and he had been together for almost half a year.

  
The last thing Anubis knew about Nico was that Jason, Reyna and he had been dating for a month...and they hadn't had a satisfactory date yet.

Nico explained frustrated that everything they had tried had been somewhat awkward. None of the three were accustomed to such a relationship.

And Jason still regretted forgetting Reyna and him. And Reyna never thought that someone could get to love her that way. The same with Nico, added to his low self-esteem.

  
So the three together alone for a long time was still something rocky and with people it was embarrassing and uncomfortable.

  
Anubis stared at him, thinking, until an idea occurred to him.

  
-What do you think of a double date?

  
\- A double date? - Nico asked, skeptic  
-Yes. It is perfect. Only us six. You aren't alone but also with people who won't judge you. And you know me, it wouldn't be uncomfortable. In addition, you can meet Walt and Carter!

  
Nico kept looking at him, still skeptical, but when he thought about it the most, it suited. Of course he would have to ask Reyna and Jason first.

* * *

Jason and Reyna looked at him with bewilderment (Jason), skepticism (Reyna) and disbelief (both) when he asked if they wanted to go on a double date with Anubis; yes the Egyptian god of funerals and yes, there were more gods apart from the Greco-Romans; and his two boyfriends. But they accepted.  
The double date went incredibly well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the date but the fatigue is winning me. Maybe in a few hours I write it. Maybe later or tomorrow. Maybe never. Only my muse knows and he is a little bitch.


End file.
